warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Strange
The New Strange is a Quest introduced in Update 16 continuing the events after the Stolen Dreams Quest, involving Cephalon Simaris as he searches for mysterious information. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Chroma Warframe. Players must complete Stolen Dreams Quest or purchase an Archwing before performing this quest. Walkthrough 'Find Cephalon Simaris' Missing Sentinels: Monolith, Phobos' The first mission of the quest takes players to a Grineer Shipyard Prison Complex in Monolith, Phobos, where Cephalon Simaris tasks the Tenno with a Rescue mission to free his Sentinels from captivity, who were taken after investigating the Grineer Prison. Lotus asks Simaris about the significance of the facility, to which Simaris vaguely responds about the importance of knowledge. Once players reach the cell block and free the Sentinels - which takes on the form of three special Helios Sentinels that disappear once the door is unlocked - Simaris will ask the Tenno to head to extraction for further discussion. However the Lotus, suspicious of Simaris' goals, asks the Tenno to instead find the facility's data vault in order to find out what the Cephalon is after, taking the form of a Spy mission where a lone data vault must be infiltrated and its data console hacked to extract the data. The player is free to extract from the mission once the data has been taken. Back on the Liset, Lotus mentions that they have managed to retrieve "fragments of a biological signature" within the facility's security logs despite extensive corruption of the data. Ordis runs the security log, which features the sounds of Grineer gunfire as if engaged in battle, along with a mysterious voice that says: Recognizing the mysterious voice as the same one from the Arcane Machine discovered on Phobos, the Lotus asks the Tenno to pay Cephalon Simaris a visit to find out what else he knows. Upon visiting Cephalon Simaris on a designated Relay and asking him with the prompt "The eyes of day drinking the night?", Simaris tells the Tenno that knowledge must be earned, and then asks them to perform another quest for his Sanctuary in exchange for revealing what the biological signature means. 'Synthesize 3 Arid Lancers for Simaris: D'Arrest and Skyresh, Phobos' Before undertaking this next mission, it is imperative that players equip Synthesis Scanners in their Gear menu, said scanners being available from among Cephalon Simaris' offerings for . Optionally, players can also equip Kinetic Siphon Traps, also available from Simaris for , to assist in accomplishing the objective. The next mission involves synthesizing 3 Arid Lancers for Simaris on various missions on Phobos. The missions will have a single Synthesis target, which will be a special Arid Lancer with a visible dark blue outline. Players must scan 4 nodes on the Arid Lancer, accomplished by equipping their Synthesis Scanner from the Gear menu, aiming at the target node and holding down the fire key (default ) until the node is scanned. The Arid Lancer target will then disintegrate once all 4 of their nodes have been scanned, indicating a successful synthesization. Scanning a node may cause the target to act unpredictably however, from becoming alert to using special abilities like Rift Walk. The first two targets can be found on Sabotage missions on D'Arrest, Phobos, and will require at least two runs to complete as each run will only feature a single Synthesis target. Once two Synthesis targets have been successfully scanned, the player will be redirected to a third target on a Deception mission on Skyresh, Phobos. While completing the main Sabotage and Deception objectives are required to successfully complete the mission, it is the secondary objective of synthesizing the Arid Lancers that is needed to complete the quest objective. Return to Simaris Upon scanning all three Synthesis targets, players must return to Simaris on the designated Relay, and engage him with the prompt informing him that all three targets have been synthesized. Simaris will thank the player, telling them that their scans have uncovered something that his sentinels missed, then reveal that the biological signature is Tenno in nature. Interested in what the biological signature is, Simaris will give the player a blueprint for the Chroma Chassis, and asks them to construct it. Trivia Bugs *Missions may not register as finished after completion, preventing players from moving on to the next mission. Logging out and logging back in can fix this issue. Media Category:Quest Category:Chroma Category:Update 16